<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boyfriend Clothes by modestfuckup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091740">Boyfriend Clothes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/modestfuckup/pseuds/modestfuckup'>modestfuckup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Get Beached 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Fit!Derek, Get Beached 2020, Human!Stiles, Insecurity, M/M, Quarantine Weight, Weight Gain, Werewolf!Derek, chubby!Stiles, chubby!kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/modestfuckup/pseuds/modestfuckup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an entry for Get Beached 2020, a chub!kink summer writing event. <br/>One Scoop (100-500 Words)</p><p>Stiles can't fit into his boyfriend's clothes anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Get Beached 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boyfriend Clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm super excited to get to the longer prompts. This is still very short for me, but it was so fun! This is unbeta'd! </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Uuuuuuugh!” Stiles grunts from their bedroom. Derek sits on the couch flipping between channels trying to waste time before they have to leave to meet the Sheriff for lunch. Stiles seems to be taking extra long to get ready today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Derek calls out, deciding to just turn it off.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fair,” Stiles says mournfully. Without his werewolf hearing, Derek may not have heard it. This makes Derek stand up and walk to the room to check on his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s not fair?” Derek isn’t surprised by the sight he sees when he walks in. Stiles is laying on the bed, a pair of jeans that don’t close over his soft midsections and his hoodie worn tightly over his shoulders and revealing a bigger than expected sliver of flesh at the bottom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t fit into your clothes anymore,” Stiles whines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t exactly new information,” Derek says, crossing to sit next to Stiles. Stiles hasn’t been able to fit into Derek clothes since </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> early in their relationship, and the effects of quarantine hadn’t been easy on Stiles. While Derek’s werewolf metabolism remains high and unaffected by the constant delivery meals they’ve been eating, Stiles’ hasn’t. This, in conjunction with the lack of gym time, has resulted in a larger spike in Stiles’ weight than either of them expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know by hey!” Stiles once again tries to suck in his impressive gut and fasten the button on the pants. Derek thinks it’s almost cute to see him struggle to get the button to even come close enough </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span> fasten them. From where Derek is standing, he can see the gap between the panels is easily almost two inches thick. “I haven’t seen my dad outside a computer screen in five months, he’s gonna be so worried if I show up to lunch like this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek could sense that Stiles was suddenly very insecure about his weight gain, which was very different than the tune he was singing the other day about kind of liking his body this way and showing interest in canceling his gym membership all together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Derek says, grabbing Stiles’ hands from their fruitless endeavor and forces him to sit up, with a little struggle around his new paunch. “You are smart, you are funny, and you are sexy. This is your body, and no one can tell you what to do with it except you.” Derek remembers when Stiles said the same thing to him early in their relationship and they were figuring out boundaries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles looks down as his belly, only half covered by Derek’s old hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Stiles whispers, before looking over to Derek and pecking a kiss on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now let’s go,” Derek stands and pulls Stiles up with him, “I’m hungry and I know you’re hungry, too,” Derek couldn’t miss the sound of Stiles’ stomach protesting under his hoodie. Derek moves to the dresser and finds a pair of sweatpants and tosses them to Stiles, “Try these.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! </p><p>Consider dropping a kudos and a comment!</p><p>I'm on tumblr! Same username. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>